A True Love
by Io Taichi
Summary: perjalanan Gaara dari desa menuju kota, awalnya hanya untuk mencari pekerjaan. pertemuan dengan Hinata yg seketika mengubah hidupnya. siapa sangka, cinta tumbuh dalam waktu yg cepat... cepat untuk kemudian ditukar dengan kematian. AU, OC. ONESHOT


Disclaimer : Narutu, Masashi Kishimoto

Story : A True Love

Warning : OC, AU

Di sebuah desa yang damai, angin berhembus pelan menggoyangkan daun-daun di pepohonan yang rimbun mengelilingi rumah-rumah di desa itu. Desa itu sangat indah, tapi penduduknya sekarang makin sedikit, dikarenakan banyak yang pergi ke kota untuk mencari pekerjaan. Setelah bertani dan berkebun merupakan pekerjaan yang tak bisa menguntungkan bagi mereka, merekapun dengan bekal pengalaman yang sedikit nekat untuk pergi ke kota. Banyak warga yang kini malah terlantar karena ditinggalkan oleh keluarganya yang tak kunjung kembali. Perasaan takut dan khawatir bercampur saat tidak ada satupun kabar dari orang-orang yang pergi itu.

"Gaara, benarkah kamu ingin ke kota?" tanya seorang perempuan dengan rambut yang dikuncir empat kepada seseorang yang sedang membereskan tas besar untuk bepergian.

"Ya… kalau seperti ini terus kita tak akan bisa hidup lagi." jelasnya.

"Tapi, Gaara… kalau kamu lakukan itu, berarti kamu telah salah. Kamu lihat, di desa ini tak ada satupun yang kembali dari kota." kata seorang laki-laki bertatokan seperti sebuah simbol garis merah di wajahnya.

"Temari… Kankuro… tolong, ini buat kita juga. Aku sudah banyak mempelajarinya dari perpustakaan, aku tahu bagaimana cara mencari pekerjaan. Aku tak akan sebodoh mereka yang meninggalkan keluarganya tanpa sepucuk suratpun! Tenang saja, aku tak akan lupa pada kakak-kakakku ini." jelas Gaara sambil berjalan kearah dapur. Mengambil beberapa makanan, kemudian menjejalkan ke tasnya yang sudah hampir penuh.

Mereka adalah kakak beradik yang sudah tak punya orang tua. Mereka bertiga hidup ditengah desa dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat sederhana. Kali ini, Gaara berencana mengadu nasib dengan pergi ke kota untuk mencoba mencari pekerjaan.

"Disana, faktor keberuntunganpun bisa menjadi masalah, Gaara. Jika kamu tidak dapat pekerjaan, bagaimana?" tanya Temari cemas.

"Aku akan pulang. Tenang saja, dalam sebulan aku pasti mendapat pekerjaan!" kata Gaara sambil mengangkat tas ke pundaknya.

"Ah, dasar kau adik yang menyebalkan. Ini, untukmu!" kata Kankuro sambil memberi Gaara uang.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Gaara yang bimbang.

"Ya… kami masih ada persediaan. Tapi, jika sebulan kamu tidak kembali atau tidak ada kabar, jangan harap kami akan menerimamu masuk rumah ini lagi!" kata Kankuro dengan nada mengancam tetapi sambil tersenyum.

"Ha, terima kasih." kata Gaara yang menerima uang itu kemudian berpelukan dengan kakak-kakaknya.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Doakan aku." kata Gaara sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Ya, hati-hati." kata Temari. Dari tampangnya, dia sepertinya tidak rela ditinggalkan oleh Gaara. perasaan sedih bercampur khawatir mengisi hatinya.

"Tenang saja. Yap, mari kakak…" kata Gaara sambil berjalan menjauh dari rumahnya, meninggalkan kedua kakaknya yang hanya bisa menatap dari depan pintu.

"Semoga saja dia berhasil." kata Kankuro sambil masuk dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Temari.

"Aku khawatir." kata Temari sambil duduk di kursi.

"Sudahlah, dia bisa jaga diri, aku yakin itu. Yap, aku mau bersiap dulu. Ladangku tak akan tumbuh dengan sendirinya." kata Kankuro sambil berjalan menuju tempat dimana dia menaruh semua peralatan kerjanya.

"Ya… semoga saja." kata Temari lemah.

…

Gaara berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang berakhir di pinggir jalan raya. Dari sana dia akan mencari tumpangan ke kota. Di sepanjang perjalanan dia bertemu dengan tetangganya yang bertanya hendak pergi kemana dia. Gaara hanya menjawab ingin mencari suasana baru, yang kemudian diikuti dengan tampang bingung tetangganya itu. Samping kanan kirinya terhampar luas ladang-ladang yang hampir tak terurus karena ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya dan tidak ada yang mengurusinya setelah itu.

'Untunglah masih ada Kankuro. Ladang kami setidaknya masih akan membuahkan hasil.' pikir Gaara.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lamanya, Gaara sampai juga di pinggir jalan raya. Banyak sekali kendaraan yang lalu lalang didepannya.

'Aku tak tahu jika sampai di kota ada berapa banyak yang seperti ini.' pikir Gaara sambil memandangi satu per satu kendaraan yang lewat.

'Ahh…' Gaara melihat ada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seseorang yang berbadan gemuk sedang memasukan sesuatu ke keranjang, kemudian melemparkan ke bagian belakang mobil yang terbuka. Segeralah Gaara menghampiri mobil itu.

"Permisi…" kata Gaara.

"Ahh… ya ya? Hm… Kamu ingin ke kota?" tanya orang itu.

"Ya! Bagaimana anda tahu?" tanya Gaara.

"Jarang ada orang keluar desa dengan membawa tas sebesar itu, dan aku yakin setiap kali ada orang yang membawa tas besar keluar dari desa, pastilah dia ingin ke kota, hehehehe. Kebetulan, aku juga ingin ke kota, menjual ini." kata orang itu sambil memandang bagian belakang mobil yang terbuka. Banyak sekali isinya, semua adalah hasil panen yang berasal dari desanya.

"Ya, ini keranjang terakhir." kata orang itu sambil memasukan sebuah keranjang penuh sayuran ke bagian belakang mobil. "Baiklah, ayo masuk, hm…"

"Gaara, namaku Gaara." kata Gaara memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah ya ya, Gaara. Aku Chouji! Senang berkenalan denganmu, Gaara!" kata Chouji sambil menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Ya, aku juga. Terima kasih." kata Gaara sambil masuk kedalam mobil, sementara Chouji masuk dari pintu satunya kearah bangku pengemudi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mobilpun melaju menyusuri jalan raya yang sangat ramai. Gaara terlihat takjub karena semakin jauh dari desa, semakin banyak kendaraan yang melaju disekitar mereka.

"Hahaha, baru pertama kali ya?" tanya Chouji yang melihat Gaara.

"Ah, hehehe. Begitulah." jawab Gaara malu-malu.

"Ya, itu biasa. Jarang sekali ada orang dari desa yang pergi ke kota. Kecuali mereka ingin mencari pekerjaan. Dan sepertinya kaupun salah satu dari orang-orang itu, bukan?" tanya Chouji yang seakan bisa membaca pikiran Gaara.

"Ya, aku ingin mencari pekerjaan disana." jawab Gaara yang masih malu-malu.

"Hahahaha, tepat dugaanku. Begini, biar kuberitahu. Kehidupan di kota, sangatlah keras. Kamu jangan percaya kepada siapapun sebelum kamu kenal mereka. Karena, disana itu banyak orang licik, walau tampangnya seperti orang baik, belum tahu bagaimana dalamya." jelas Chouji.

"Lalu kau masuk dalam kategori yang mana?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Hei! Aku ini orang yang sangat baik tahu! Didaerahku, semua sangat menghormati kebaikanku ini!" kata Chouji sambl membusungkan dadanya.

"Haha, aku bercanda." kata Gaara. "Hoaaaamm."

"Ya, aku tahu kamu juga orang yang baik, Gaara." kata Chouji kemudian. "Hm, perjalanan masih panjang, sebaiknya kamu tidur saja dulu. Kita akan baru sampai nanti malam." jelas Chouji ketika melihat Gaara menguap.

"Ah, baiklah. Maaf Chouji." kata Gaara sambil mengambil posisi tidur. "Selamat tidur."

"Ya selamat tidur Gaara…"

Mobilpun makin melaju dijalanan yang sedikit renggang. Mengantarkan Gaara lebih dekat dengan kota yang menjadi tujuannya.

…

Gaara terbangun oleh suara berisik disekitarnya…

"Enngghh…" Gaara sambil melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku. "Ahh…"

"Oh, hei kau sudah bangun rupanya?" kata Chouji yang menyadari bahwa Gaara telah bangun.

"I, ini dimana?" tanya Gaara sambil memandangi daerah disekitarnya.

"Ya… selamat datang di kota, Gaara." kata Chouji.

Gaara sangat takjub melihat gedung-gedung yang tinggi dihiasi oleh banyak sekali lampu warna-warni yang indah. Dengan beberapa pohon yang tak pernah dilihatnya, menambah keasrian tempat itu.

Gaara melihat beberapa orang yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya sambil tesenyum…

"Ah, kenapa mereka melambaikan tangan?" tanya Gaara bingung. .

"Ah… itu, mereka tahu bahwa kamu pendatang baru. Jalur yang kita lewati tadi, bisa dipastikan bahwa orang yang hanya dari desa yang melewatinya. Salah satu dari mereka adalah temanku juga sepertinya…" kata Chouji sambil melihat dari kaca spion.

Gaara kembali memandang ke belakang, tempat dimana orang-orang tadi melambaikan tangan kepadanya.

"Hei Gaara, lihatlah itu." kata Chouji sambil menunjuk kearah depan.

Gaara seketika merasa membeku. Dilihatnya air mancur yang sangat indah. Dihiasi oleh patung-patung yang hanya dengan melihatnya, Gaara yakin patung itu dipahat oleh orang yang sangat ahli. Ditambah dengan lampu yang berkedap-kedip menambah keindahan air mancur dimalam hari.

Chouji sengaja berputar-putar disekitar air mancur karena melihat Gaara yang begitu terpesonanya.

"A, aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu." kata Gaara sambil menghela nafas.

"Hahahahaha, kamu belum lihat yang lain. Ini hanya sebagian kecil dari seluruh hiasan di kota, Gaara." kata Chouji.

"Masih ada yang lebih dari ini, Chouji?" tanya Gaara yang masih takjub.

"Ya… lihatlah nanti sendiri, Gaara." kata Chouji. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kamu menginap di rumahku malam ini, Gaara? Aku yakin ayahku telah menyiapkan banyak sekali makanan. Hehehehe." ajak Chouji.

"Ah, bolehkah?" tanya Gaara yang dijawab dengan anggukan Chouji. "Hehehe, terima kasih." kata Gaara.

Merekapun bercakap-cakap sepanjang perjalanan.

…

"Yap, kita sampai…" kata Chouji sambil memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah rumah dengan halaman yang cukup luas untuk memarkir sekitar dua atau tiga mobil.

Setelah mematikan mesin, Chouji mengajak Gaara turun,

"Ah, Chouji! Sudah datang rupanya!" teriak seseorang pria yang memiliki struktur badan seperti Chouji, namun lebih besar.

"Halo ayah! Ah… perkenalkan, ini Gaara!" kata Chouji mengenalkan Gaara pada ayahnya.

"Ah… seorang tamu. Mari-mari!" kata ayah Chouji yang kemudian berjalan menuju rumah.

Gaara dapat melihat ada sekitar lima atau enam orang menghampiri mobil Chouji, lalu menurunkan keranjang-keranjang berisi hasil panen.

"Itu pembantu ayah, mereka yang biasa mengantarkan itu ke pasar besok pagi-pagi sekali." jelas Chouji.

"Ada berapa banyak orang-orang seperti itu?" tanya Gaara kemudian.

"Puluhan, entah pastinya aku tidak tahu, karena akupun jarang ada dirumah. Hehehehe. Ayo masuk." kata Chouji sesampainya didalam rumah.

Sesampainya didalam rumah langsung tercium aroma sedap dari makanan. Dari aromanyapun sudah ketahuan bahwa makanan itu pasti lezat.

"Yap, kalian berdua cuci tangan dan kaki dahulu sebelum menyantap ini." perintah ayah Chouji. "Ah iya… sebelum itu, Chouji tolong antarkan Gaara ke kamarnya.

"Ah… baik ayah. Ayo Gaara." ajak Chouji sambil berjalan kearah tangga. "Kamarmu diatas…"

Sesampainya diatas, Gaara dihadapkan dengan kamar yang cukup luas dengan satu tempat tidur.

"Yap, inilah dia. Sesuaikan dirimu ya! Anggaplah rumah sendiri! Oh iya, kamar mandi ada tepat disamping kamarmu. Baiklah, aku turun dulu, jika sudah selesai segeralah turun, jangan sampai kamu hanya kebagian piring kotor! Hahahahaha." kata Chouji sambil tertawa.

Setelah itu Gaara menaruh tasnya di sudut kamar, lalu dia menuju kamar mandi.

Selesainya, Gaara segera turun ke bawah. Dia disambut dengan teriakan Chouji.

"Ha! Cepat Gaara… ayo makan! Daging ini sedap sekali!" kata Chouji sambil memberi Gaara sepotong daging.

"Hahahahaha, inilah karyaku. Masakanku memang tak ada duanya! Bagaimana menurutmu, Gaara?" tanya ayah Chouji.

"Enak, enak sekali!" kata Gaara tersenyum sambil mengunyah.

"Hahahaha! Bagus kalau begitu! Makanlah yang banyak, lalu bergegaslah tidur! Chouji akan mengantarkanmu ke tengah kota besok, aku sudah mendengar ceritanya dari Chouji, sebaiknya kamu berhati-hati disana! Ok?."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih. Kalian sangat baik!" kata Gaara.

"Hahahaha, tak usah sungkan! Ayo habiskan, Gaara!" kata Chouji sambil mengambil potongan besar daging.

"Baik!"

Mereka makan dengan sangat lahap.

'Beruntungnya aku menemukan orang seperti mereka.' pikir Gaara.

Setelah selesai makan, Gaara membantu Chouji membereskan meja makan. Lalu setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur, Gaara naik ke tempat tidurnya. Tak sampai beberapa lama, diapun terlelap. Sangat lelah karena perjalanannya tadi. Dan tidak sabar akan apa yang menunggunya esok di tengah kota.

…

Esok paginya, Gaara dibangunkan oleh sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamarnya.

Setelah bergelut sebentar, dia melompat bangun berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka, lalu turun kebawah karena Chouji sudah memanggilnya untuk sarapan.

Merekapun sarapan bersama. Setelah sarapan, Gaara dan Choujipun bersiap untuk ke tengah kota.

"Gaara, ini ada sedikit makanan untukmu. Untuk bekal saat berada disana nanti! Dan ini…" kata ayah Chouji sambil memberinya bungkusan berisi makanan, lalu menyodorkan sejumlah uang kepanya.

"Ah… jangan, saya sudah cukup anda bantu…" kata Gaara menolak.

"Tidak, tidak apa. Ambilah." paksa ayah Chouji.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gaara sambil mengambil uang itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, Gaara. Mari kita berangkat!" ajak Chouji sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak!" kata Gaara sambil sedikit membungkuk kepada ayah Chouji.

"Ya… hati-hatilah! Kalau ada waktu, kembalilah kesini!" kata ayah Chouji.

"Baik…"

"Ayo Gaara!" teriak Chouji dari dalam mobil.

"Ya!... terima kasih untuk semuanya!" kata Gaara ke ayah Chouji sebelum dia berlari menuju mobil.

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat!" kata Chouji setelah Gaara naik ke dalam mobil

Saking semangatnya, jantung Gaara berdegup dengan kencang sekali. Membuatnya susah bernafas.

"Hei hei! Hahahahaha. Semangat sekali kau Gaara!" kata Chouji yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Gaara.

"Ah… begitulah. Lalu, kita akan kemana sekarang?" tanya Gaara.

"Kamu akan aku bawa ke tempat temanku disana. Semoga dia ada, karena dia sangat sibuk. Entah apa yang sebenarnya dia kerjakan. Hehehe." jawab Chouji.

"Hm…" Gaara memandangi padatnya aktivitas kota yang membuatnya sekali lagi menahan nafas. Membayangkan jika nanti dirinya berada disalah satu orang-orang itu.

Setelah beberapa lama, Chouji memarkirkan mobilnya disalah satu gedung yang ada disepanjang pinggir jalan.

"Ini dia. Kuharap dia ada, karena akupun sedang terburu-buru." kata Chouji sambil turun dari mobil, Gaarapun mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju gedung itu. Ketika pintu masuk terbuka, Gaara merasakan hawa dingin yang keluar dari dalam gedung.

'Ini mungkin pengaruh AC, tapi apa sedingin ini?' pikir Gaara.

Gaara mengikuti Chouji kearah meja yang diatasnya bertuluiskan 'RECEPTIONIS'. Sesampainya disana, Chouji langsung bertanya kepada salah satu perempuan yang berada dibelakang meja. Sejenak perempuan itu memandang Gaara sambil tersenyum sebelum kemudian mengambil telepon lalu menelepon seseorang. Dengan raut muka sedih, perempuan itu kembali bicara kepada Chouji yang diiringi suara seperti mengeluh dari Chouji.

"Dia tidak ada. Sedang pergi katanya." kata Chouji kepada Gaara. "Sial! Sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi, kalau tidak aku akan terjebak macet! Gaara, ini kartu nama orang yang tadi aku cari, dan ini alamat rumahku. Kamu, jika bisa tunggulah disini, nanti jika urusanku sudah selesai kamu akan kuhubungi. Maafkan aku Gaara, aku terburu-buru…" kata Chouji sambil menyodorkan secarik kertas kepada Gaara, kemudian dia berjalan menuju pintu masuk, lalu menghilang dibalik mobil.

Gaara yang kebingungan, tidak tahu akan kemana. Sejenak dia memandangi kartu nama yang tadi diberikan oleh Chouji.

"JIRAIYA" nama itu tercetak besar di tengah kartu nama.

'Mungkin ini nama teman Chouji yang tadi dia maksudkan." pikir Gaara.

Gaara kemudian menoleh ke kanan-kirinya, tapi tak ada satupun orang yang dia kenal. Setelah beberapa saat, dia memutuskan pergi keluar. Dia ingin membeli minuman, karena sepanjang perjalanan sangat panas, dia selalu minum sehingga persediaan minumannya telah habis.

Sesampainya diluar, dia mencari penjual minuman. Dia menemukannya terletak disudut bagian samping gedung.

'Selamat.' pikirnya sambil menghampiri penjual itu lalu membeli sebotol minuman.

"Ahh… segarnya." kata Gaara setelah meneguk habis minuman itu.

…

"Hei berhenti!" terdengar teriakan dari jalanan dibelakang Gaara.

"Hm? Ahh!…" Gaara mengeluh kesakitan ketika dia terjatuh karena tertabrak oleh sesorang.

"Ah… maaf, maaf…" terdengar suara perempuan dari atas Gaara. "Ah…"

Gaara melihat seorang perempuan memakai topi berada diatas tubuhnya. Sesaat mereka saling pandang…

"Hm… maaf, berat…" kata Gaara.

"Ah… I, iya." kata perempuan itu seraya berdiri, kemudian menengok ke belakang. "Oh, tidak!" teriaknya ketika melihat ada sekitar lima sampai tujuh orang yang datang kearah mereka sambil berlari.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara ketika dia berdiri.

"Ah… ba, bantu aku! Cepat!" kata perempuan itu sambil menarik lengan Gaara kemudian berlari.

"Hei hei tunggu!" kata Gaara yang tertarik lengannya, sehingga diapun berlari mengikuti perempuan itu.

Mereka berdua berlari dengan cepat, masuk-keluar jalanan kecil untuk mengelabui orang-orang yang mengejar perempuan itu.

…

"Ah, sial!" kata perempuan itu berhenti berlari ketika merasa sudah jauh dari orang yang mengejarnya.

"…"

"Ma… maaf!" kata Hinata kepada Gaara yang terengah.

"Mengapa kamu dikejar?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah… entahalah." kata perempuan itu sambil membuka topinya.

'Ah…' Gaara terpesona olehnya. Ternyata perempuan ini sangat cantik.

"Hm? He… hei!" kata perempuan itu malu karena Gaara melihatnya dengan tatapan yang aneh.

"Ah, maaf. Hehe…" kata Gaara sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Memandang sekelilingnya, "Ini dimana?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Eh? Hm… Aku tahu jalan ini. Kita keluar kesana." kata perempuan itu sambil menunjuk jalan keluar yang berada didepan mereka.

"Ah… baiklah, hm…" kata Gaara.

"Oh, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Hinata!" kata perempuan itu sambil menyodorkan tangan kearah Gaara.

"Hinata? Ah… aku Gaara." katanya sambil menjabat tangan Hinata.

"Oh, Gaara… nama yang tak umum sepertinya. Hehehehe. Rumahmu dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku dari desa… baru saja sampai kota ini kemarin. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu ini dimana." kata Gaara sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Oh, begitu… hei, bagaimana kalau kamu ke tempatku?" tanya Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku juga tidak tahu akan kemana setelah ini. Hehehehe." jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah, ayo ikuti aku." ajak Hinata sambil yang mulai berjalan.

Gaarapun mengikuti Hinata. Setelah keluar dari jalanan kecil itu, Gaara melihat sudut kota yang lain lagi. Kali ini lebih sederhana, terlihat seperti pasar. Banyak sekali para pedagang yang berjualan dipinggir jalan. Mulai dari berdagang peralatan-peralatan, buku-buku yang sepertinya bekas. Gaara melihat satu per satu dagangan itu.

"Hei! Awas jangan berjalan sambil melamun begitu." kata Hinata yang mengagetkan Gaara.

"Ah… haha, maaf." kata Gaara masih sambil memandangi para pedagang dengan barang dagangannya.

"Baru sekali melihat yang seperti ini ya?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya, begitulah. Tempat apa ini?" Gaara balik bertanya.

"Ini pasar. Ya… pasar barang bekas tepatnya. Kamu bisa melihat barang-barang yang dijual 'kan?" kata Hinata menjelaskan sambil menunjuk beberapa barang di sekeliling mereka. Yang sengaja ditebar diatas sehelai kain sebagai alas.

"Hm… siapa yang ingin membeli barang seperti itu?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Hahaha… kamu kira tidak ada yang ingin membelinya, begitu? Coba kamu lihat disebelah sana." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke salah satu pedagang yang sedang melakukan tawar-menawar dengan salah satu pembeli. Kemudian berbicara dengan nada menawar dengan pembeli lain, lalu yang lainnya lagi.

"Apa yang dia jual?" tanya Gaara yang keheranan.

"Sebaiknya kamu tak ingin tahu." kata Hinata sambil tetap berjalan, melewati pedagang itu.

Gaara mencoba mengintip untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya dijual. Ketika Gaara mendongak dari balik salah satu pembeli, dia terlonjak. Keget melihat berbagai macam binatang yang aneh dan menjijikan. Lalu mempercepat jalannya menyusul Hinata.

"Hahahaha… sudah kubilang. Kamu pasti tidak ingin melihatnya." kata Hinata sambl tertawa.

"Untuk apa binatang-binatang itu?" tanya Gaara.

"Entahlah, mungkin untuk obat. Tapi yang jelas, aku tak akan mau minum obat dari hewan macam itu." kata Hinata sambil berlagak muntuh.

"Hehehe…" Gaara tertawa melihat Hinata.

Mereka sampai diujung pasar, setelah berjalan sebentar mereka berbelok, melewati satu lagi jalan kecil yang sepertinya menuju kearah sebuah perumahan.

"Setelah melewati jalan itu, kita sampai." kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke satu jalan yang kemudian mereka lewati.

"Kita sampai!" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk ke sebuah rumah yang besar. Dengan gerbang yang besar pula.

Gaara kaget melihat rumah itu. Tak pernah dia melihat rumah yang besar seperti ini.

"Hei! Jangan melamun! Ayo masuk." ajak Hinata yang ternyata sudah berada dibelakang gerbang.

"Ah… iya." Kata Gaara sambil berjalan kerah gerbang. Masih takjub dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Ini… besar sekali…" kata Gaara sambil memandangi sekelilingnya.

"Hahaha… biasa saja! Sudah, ayo masuk dulu!" ajak Hinata sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari kantong celananya. Lalu memasukannya ke lubang kunci yang tertanam di dua daun pintu yang terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi.

Sejenak Gaara memandangi ukiran yang terdapat di pintu itu, sebelum dia masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Yap, inilah rumahku." kata Hinata sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di sebuah sofa yang empuk. "Ayo duduk sini!"

"Ah… iya…" kata Gaara sambil duduk. Siapa saja yang tinggal disini?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah? Aku sendiri. Tapi biasanya teman-temanku datang." jawab Hinata. "Oh iya, mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja…" jawab Gaara.

"Baiklah, sebentar ya…" kata Hinata yang kemudian beranjak pergi menuju bagian lain dari rumah itu.

Gaara memperhatikan Hinata sampai dia menghilang di balik tembok. Kemudian dia menoleh, mulai memperhatikan ruang tamu yang besar. Dengan beberapa sofa di ruangan itu, masih banyak lagi hiasan-hiasan lain yang tak pernah Gaara lihat. Sejenak Gaara asik memandangi berbagai macam benda di ruangan itu, tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya sedang diperhatikan oleh Hinata.

"Hihihi… Gaara, Gaara! Dasar kamu itu… mukamu lucu! Polos seperti anak kecil yang diberi mainan baru!" kata Hinata sambil membawa dua gelas minuman.

"Ah… hehehe." Gaara salah tingkah karena malu.

"Sudahlah. Ini…" kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan minuman ke Gaara.

"Terima kasih…" kata Gaara sambil meneguk minumannya. "Eh! Ini cola ya? Aku sangat suka ini!" kata Gaara senang.

"Benarkah? Aku masih punya sekitar dua sampai sepuluh botol lagi di dapur. Kamu boleh habiskan semua, tapi awas sakit perut! Hahahaha." kata Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Hihihi. Baiklah kalau itu permintaanmu. Hahaha." Gaarapun ikut tertawa bersama Hinata.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kamu ke kota ini, Gaara?" tanya Hinata setelah selesai tertawa.

"Ah? Aku ingin mencari kerja. Hanya saja setelah ini aku tak tahu kemana untuk mencarinya." kata Gaara sambil meneguk kembali minumannya.

"Wah… hm… mau aku bantu? Aku kenal dengan banyak orang, yang mungkin bisa membantumu. Bagaimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Benarkah? Wah, sudah berapa kali aku berterima kasih kepadamu hari ini? Padahal kita baru saja bertemu!" kata Gaara.

"Sudahlah. Aku hanya ingin berniat membantu. Lagipula, tadi kamupun membantu aku dari orang yang entah siapa mengejar aku 'kan? Jadi, ya kita impas kalau begitu. Hehehe." kata Hinata.

"Hehehe. Terserah kamu saja. Tapi, ada yang sedikit mengganjal di pikiranku sebenarnya. Dari tadi…"

"Hm? Apa itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Kamu bilang kamu tinggal sendiri, lalu… rumah ini bagaimana ada begitu banyak benda… ya sepertinya mewah, atau memang sebenarnya mewah aku tak tahu."

"Oh… orangtuaku yang membelikan ini semua. Mereka ada di negara lain, jauh dari sini. Mereka kerja disana, dan aku disini…"

"Disini? Kamu kerja apa?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Ya… sesuatu. Setidaknya… hm… aku masih bergantung ada orang tua. Hehehehe." kata Hinata. Well, bagaimana kalau kamu menginap disini malam ini? Aku yakin kamu tidak ada tempat bermalam, bukan? Sekalian nanti akan aku kenalkan kepada temanku. Dia mungkin akan datang sebentar lagi. Hm… kamu pakai kamar yang… ah, ayo ikut aku!" kata Hinata sambil menarik lengan Gaara, membawanya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Dekorasi di lantai dua hampir sama dengan dekorasi di lantai bawah tadi. Hanya saja, benda-bendanya lebih sedikit.

"Yap, inilah dia…" kata Hinata sambil membuka salah satu pintu.

Gaara masuk ke ruangan itu. Ruangan dengan warna putih bersih beserta satu buah ranjang, meja dan kursi tertata rapi di dalamnya.

"Inilah kamarmu, anggaplah rumah sendiri ya!" kata Hinata.

"Baiklah, terima kasih, Hinata." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum kepada Hinata.

"Ah…" mendadak wajah Hinata memerah melihat Gaara tersenyum. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang.

"Hm? Ada yang salah, Hinata?" tanya Gaara yang heran melihat Hinata.

"Ah… ti, tidak! A, aku turun dulu!" kata Hinata setengah berlari meninggalkan Gaara. "Oh… ka, kamar mandi a, ada dibalik pintu diujung sana…"

'Ada apa ya?' tanya Gaara dalam hati sambil masuk kedalam kamar. Sejenak dia memandang sekeliling kamar itu. Kemudian meletakan tasnya dan mulai mengeluarkan barang-barang didalamnya. Baju-baju dia keluarkan dari dalam tas, lalu menata dengan rapi ke dalam sebuah lemari baju.

Sesudahnya, dia mulai naik ke ranjang.

'Ah… nikmatnya. Tak pernah aku rasakan yang seperti ini.' pikir Gaara.

Beberapa saat kemudian, diapun terlelap…

…

"Gaara!"

'Engghh?' Gaara terbangun karena ada yang memanggil namanya. "Ya…"

"Hei! Kamu tidur ya? Maaf maaf. Aku tidak tahu." terdengar suara Hinata dari balik pintu.

"Ah… tidak apa. Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Gaara sambil membuka pintu.

"Ahahahaha. Tampangmu kucal sekali! Sana cuci muka! Temanku sudah datang. Aku ingin mengenalkannya padamu!" kata Hinata.

"Ah… baiklah. Tunggu… hm, beberapa menit."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu dibawah ya!" kata Hinata sambil menuruni tangga.

"Baik!" kata Gaara sambil berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setelah beberapa saat, ia turun.

Terdengar suara perempuan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Hinata.

"Oh, hei! Itu dia! Gaara, perkenalakan ini…"

"Hei! Namaku Ino!" kata perempuan itu sambil menyodorkan tangannya.

"Ah… aku Gaara." katanya sambil tersenyum lalu menjabat tangan Ino.

"Ah…" Ino sejenak terdiam memandang wajah Gaara.

"Hihihihihihi… hei hei!" kata Hinata menyadarkan Ino.

"Ah… hehehe. Maaf." kata Ino.

"Maaf?"

"Ah… sudahlah. Hei, Ino apa kamu mau menginap disini nanti malam? Aku tidak enak dengannya jika hanya berdua di dalam rumah." pinta Hinata.

"Hm? Baiklah. Sepertinya malam ini akan seru." kata Ino sambil menatap kearah Gaara.

"Hehehe. Kalian lapar? Aku sudah memesan pizza! Hehehehe." kata Hinata sambil menjatuhkan dirinya ke kursi.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku belum makan semenjak pagi." kata Ino sambil duduk disebelah Hinata.

"Hehehe. Bagaimana denganmu, Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah, aku belum pernah memakan itu. Hanya saja… jika masih ada cola yang tersisa, sepertinya aku siap." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Ah? Kau suka cola, Gaara?" tanya Ino.

"Ya… sangat suka. Hehehehe." jawab Gaara.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu…

"Ah, pasti itu pizzanya! Sebentar ya…" kata Hinata sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"…"

"Lalu… kudengar kau ingin mencari pekerjaan di kota ini, Gaara?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Ah, ya begitulah. Di desa, kami serba kurang. Hehehe." kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Oh ya? Hei! Bagaimana kalau kamu menjadi seperti kami?"

"Kami?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya, aku dan Hinata adalah mo…"

"Halo Ino!" terdengar suara dibelakang kami.

"Oh, hai Sai!"

'Sai?' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Hm? Ini siapa?" tanya Sai ketika melihat Gaara.

"Ah, ini…"

"Dia ini Gaara, dia yang menolongku ketika tadi aku dikejar-kejar." kata Hinata yang sudah kembali dari depan.

"Ekh! Kamu dikejar lagi? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang padaku bodoh!" kata Sai.

'Lagi?' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Ma, maaf…" kata Hinata meminta maaf kepada Sai.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lain kali jangan begitu lagi ya, sayang…" kata Sai sambil mengecup dahi Hinata.

Gaara yang melihat itu seketika terdiam. Ada sesuatu yang dia rasakan dalam hatinya. Namun diapun tak tahu apa itu.

"Ah… iya, terima kasih untukmu kalau begitu… hm, Gaara! Namaku Sai! Aku pacarnya Hinata!" kata Sai sambil menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Ah… iya… sama-sama kalau begitu…" kata Gaara sambil memaksakan senyumannya.

Sekali lagi terdengar suara pintu di ketuk…

"Itu pasti pizzanya! Biar aku yang ambilkan, Hinata." kata Ino sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

"Lalu, mengapa kamu ajak dia kesini, Hinata?" tanya Sai.

"Hm… begini. Dia ini baru saja tiba di kota kemarin. Dia tidak punya kenalan disini… dan karena dia tadi telah menolongku, aku kira aku harus membalasnya." jawab Hinata.

"Oh… begitu ternyata! Lalu, untuk apa kamu ke kota, Gaara?" tanya Sai.

"Ah… aku ingin mencari pekerjaan." jawab Gaara.

"Pekerjaan, huh? Hm… ah! Bagaimana kalau kamu besok aku kenalkan kepada kenalanku? Mereka yang membuat Hinata dan Ino sukses!" kata Sai.

"Sukses?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Ya, mereka berdua ini terkenal! Sebenarnya mereka adalah… oh, pizza!" kata Sai sambil mengambil bungkusan berisi pizza dari tangan Ino yang telah kembali.

"Ah, hei hei! Cuci tanganmu dulu, anak bodoh!" teriak Ino sambil merebut kembali pizza dati tangan Sai.

"Ah, baiklah nona. Hahahaha!" kata Sai sambil sedikit membungkuk, lalu berjalan ke belakang.

"Huh, pacarmu itu sangat merepotkan!" kata Ino sambil meletakan bungkusan berisi pizza diatas meja. "Aku akan ambilkan minuman… pasti cola ko'! Hehehe." kata Ino sambil melirik kearah Gaara.

"…"

"Sebenarnya, apa pekerjaanmu?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah… bukan sesuatu yang penting 'kan?" kata Hinata sambil membuka bugkusan, lalu mengambil sepotong pizza. "Ayo makan!" kata Hinata kemudian.

"Ah… baiklah." kata Gaara sambil mengambil sepotong pizza.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Hinata.

"Aneh… tapi lezat!" kata Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Sekali lagi Hinata terdiam memandang Gaara. Gaara yang merasa dipandangpun, akhirnya memandang balik Hinata. Sejenak mereka saling berpandangan…

"Hei! Jangan mulai tanpa aku!" suara Sai mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Ah… silahkan…" kata Hinata.

"Hehehehe… dan ini Gaara, minumanmu!" kata Ino sesampainya dari dapur langsung menyodorkan segelas penuh cola.

"Terima kasih." kata Gaara.

Merekapun makan pizza sambil bercakap-cakap.

Selesainya makan, Sai pamit pulang. Menurut Ino, Sai adalah orang yang cukup sibuk. Terkadang Hinata samapai merasa kesepian dibuatnya.

"Baiklah… terima kasih atas jamuannya. Dan, selamat datang di kota untukmu, Gaara! Aku pamit dulu." kata Sai sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Ya… hati-hati…" kata Ino.

Hinata mengantarkan Ino sampai depan pintu. Gaara melihat mereka sekilas, ketika mereka berciuman…

'Ah!' Gaara kaget melihatnya. Tiba-tiba dadanya terasa panas… raut wajahnyapun menjadi aneh.

"Hei… Gaara! Ada apa?" tanya Ino. "Wajahmu menakutkan."

"Ah… maaf. Aku… sedikit mual." Aku naik dulu." kata Gaara sambil berjalan menuju tangga.

"Kenapa Gaara?" tanya Hinata sekembalinya dari mengantarkan Sai.

"Entah…" jawab Ino yang masih memandang Gaara dengan heran.

Gaara yang sempat mendengar, segera mempercepat langkahnya. Ketika sampai di kamar, ia langsung menutup pintu lalu menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang.

'Ada apa denganku?' tanya Gaara pada dirinya sendiri. 'Ini aneh…'

Sejenak Gaara berpikir tentang apa yang dia rasakan, tapi tak menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

Beberapa lama ia habiskan di dalam kamar dengan melamun, entah apa yang dilamunkannya…

…

"Gaara? apa kamu sudah tidur?" terdengar suara dari luar.

"Ya?"

"Ini aku, Hinata. Bisa keluar sebentar?"

"Ah, baiklah…" kata Gaara sambil berjalan kearah pintu. "Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Gaara ketika dia membuka pintu.

"Hm… begini… Ino sudah tertidur, a, aku sendirian."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu tidak tidur saja?" tanya Gaara.

"A, aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Oh… baiklah, aku temani." kata Gaara sambil menutup pintu kamarnya.

"Ki, kita kebawah saja ya?" ajak Hinata.

Gaara mengangguk, lalu mengikuti Hinata yang berjalan menuruni lantai bawah. Sesampainya dibawah, Gaara melihat Ino yang sudah tertidur diatas sofa.

"Di, dia tadi menangis… lalu ketiduran disana." kata Hinata.

"Menangis?" tanya Gaara heran.

"Ya… dia tadi cerita tentang pacarnya…" kata Hinata sambil duduk di sofa yang ditiduri Ino. "Kasihan dia." katanya sambil mengelus rambut Ino.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Begitulah, mereka bertengkar. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali mengeluh tentang pacarnya. Entah mengapa, sepertinya mereka sudah tidak saling mengerti." jelas Hinata sambil menatap sedih Ino.

"Kalau begitu, bukankah putus lebih baik?"

"Ino tidak bisa. Dia sangat sayang kepada pacarnya. Kata dia, sesakit apapun akan dia terima."

"Itu berarti dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri, bukan?"

"Ya, entahlah… jika dia sudah bilang seperti itu, ya seperti itulah jadinya."

"Hm… lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Gaara.

"A, aku?"

"Ya… aku dengar tadi sekilas dari Ino. Sai itu orang yang… hm, agak sibuk? Dan kamu… merasa kesepian, begitu?" tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum.

Ah… hahaha… iya begitulah. Sai itu… entah apa yang dia kerjakan akupun kurang tahu. Jarang dia menyempatkan diri untuk menghubungiku, tadi saja… ya kamu lihat sendiri dia datang lalu pergi dengan cepat 'kan? Sebenarnya aku benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Maaf… hanya saja, dia itu sedikit… egois. Aku, ya sering… mungkin apa yang aku alami hampir sama dengan Ino." cerita Hinata.

"Tapi sepertinya di depan pintu tadi tidak seperti itu. Hehehe." kata Gaara sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ah… hehehe. Kamu melihatnya ya?"

"Ya… hanya sepintas. Maaf kalau itu…"

"Ah… tidak… tidak apa-apa… hei! Ceritakan tentangmu!" kata Hinata.

"Aku? Well, aku adalah anak desa yang datang ke kota… selesai."

"Ahahaha, aku serius Gaara!" kata Hinata sambil tertawa.

"Hehehehe… baiklah… baiklah! Hm, apa ya? Ya namaku sudah kamu tahu… ah, ya aku tinggal dengan dua kakak, laki-laki dan perempaun, Kankuro dan Temari."

"Orangtuamu?" tanya Hinata.

"Ah… entahlah… mereka sudah meninggal ketika aku masih kecil." jawab Gaara dengan nada sedih.

"Ah… maaf aku tak bermaksud…"

"Tidak apa… baiklah, apa aku boleh lanjut?" tanya Gaara yang dijawab Hinata dengan anggukan. "Hm… kami mempunyai ladang, sebuah ladang peninggalan. Aku dan Kankuro yang merawatnya, sementara Temari setiap hari membawakan makanan ketika tengah hari untuk aku dan Kankuro makan. Tapi, karena aku tidak ada, mungkin sekarang ini, Kankuro sendirian mengurusi ladang. Haahh, aku sebenarnya berat meninggalkan mereka, hanya saja inipun untuk mereka. Aku tak ingin menjadi adik yang menyusahkan. Setidaknya aku ingin membuat… ya mereka bahagia…" cerita Gaara.

"Wah… apa kehidupan disana sesulit itu?"

"Tidak juga… ya karena kami sudah biasa, jadi seperti sebuah kebiasaan. Hehehe." jelas Gaara. "Lalu, sekarang giliranmu."

"A, aku? Baiklah. Maaf jika aku berbohong kepadamu… aku… dan Ino adalah seorang model… ya, seorang model."

"Jadi, yang mengejarmu itu, penggemarmu?"

"Ya… sebenarnya begitu. Hehehe."

"Pantas saja, aku bingung mengapa kamu mempunyai rumah seperti ini." kata Gaara sambil memandang sekeliling.

"Ya… aku sudah lama ditinggal oleh orangtuaku. Mereka terlalu sibuk bekerja disana, sampai-sampai aku dilupakan." jelasnya. Air matanya keluar.

"Hei? Jangan menangis." kata Gaara sambil menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata.

"Ah…"

Mereka saling pandang untuk beberapa saat. Entah mengapa, sepeti tertarik satu dengan yang lain… keduanya berdekatan, lalu… berciuman.

Bibir mereka menempel untuk waktu yang cukup lama…

"Ah…" Gaara melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. "Maaf… a, aku…"

"Ah… I, iya aku juga mi, minta maaf."

Keduanya salah tingkah kemudian saling meminta maaf. Wajah mereka berdua menjadi merah.

"Ah, hahahaha." Hinata tertawa.

"Eh?"

"Ah… tidak, tidak apa. Ternyata, hehehe… aku memang suka padamu, Gaara." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Su… suka?"

"Ya… aku suka kamu, Gaara."

"Se… sepertinya aku juga, Hinata." kata Gaara malu-malu.

"Ah? Benarkah?"

"Ya…"

"Bagaimana kalu kita berpacaran saja? Hihihihi."

"Ekh! Bo, bodoh! Kamu adalah milik Sai!"

"Sudah aku bilang, aku jenuh padanya." kata Hinata sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Lalu, aku dijadikan tempat pelampiasan? Begitu?" tanya Gaara agak kesal.

"Bu, bukan seperti itu! A, aku berharap malah… kamu bisa lebih baik darinya, Gaara. A, aku… entah kenapa, aku bisa rasakan, kalau kamu… ya, pantas untukku, da, daripada dia." jawab Hinata.

"Oh… begitu ya…"

"Lalu… bagaimana, Gaara?" tanya Hinata.

"Ya… bagaimana menurutmu sajalah." jawab Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Gaara. aku beruntung bertemu kamu." kata Hinata sambil memeluk Gaara.

'Ya… akupun beruntung sepertinya…' kata Gaara dalam hati. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan Ino? Apakah kamu akan memberitahukannya?" tanya Gaara.

"Ti, tidak mungkin! Dia bisa saja beritahu Sai!" jawab Hinata.

"Hehehehe… aku cuma bercanda. Mungkin lebih baik kita seperti ini dulu, anggaplah tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Ya, akupun berpikir seperti itu."

"Hm… baiklah, mungkin kita harus tidur sekarang. Aku… sudah mulai mengantuk." kata Gaara.

"Hihihi… baiklah kalau begitu. Setelah mengambil selimut untuk Ino, aku akan pergi tidur." kata Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Selamat tidur Hinata." kata Gaara.

"Selamat tidur Gaara." kata Hinata tersenyum.

Gaara kemudian naik keatas, sesampainya di kamar, dia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya ke ranjang. Rasa senang menjalar di setiap sel-sel tubuhnya.

'Ah… mimpi apa aku semalam. Bisa bertemu dengan gadis cantik, lalu menjadi pacarnya, lagi!' pikir Gaara.

Sesaat kemudian, dia memutuskan untuk tidur. Tak sabar ingin melihat Hinata esok hari…

…

Esoknya Gaara terbangun karena mendengar ketukan di pintu.

"Ga, Gaara?"

"Ah… yaaa?"

"I, ini aku. Su, sudah pagi. Bangun…"

"Iya, sebentar lagi…"

"Baiklah, bergegaslah, sarapan sudah siap!"

"Oke. Tunggu sebentar…"

"Baiklah!" kata Hinata.

Setelahnya, Gaara keluar kamar, lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Selesainya, dia langsung bergegas ke bawah. Sesampainya dibawah, dia melihat seorang laki-laki yang mirip dengan Hinata duduk di antara Ino dan Hinata.

"Ah… pagi Gaara!" sapa Ino ketika melihat Gaara turun. Kedua orang lainnyapun menengok kearah Gaara.

"Ya… pagi!" kata Gaara sambil memandang laki-laki itu.

"Gaara, ini perkenalkan! Ini kakakku, Neji!" kata Hinata memperkenalkan Neji kepada Gaara.

'Kakak?'

"Ya… senang berkenalan denganmu, Gaara!" kata Neji sambil menjabat tangan Gaara.

"Iya, sama-sama." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum

"Baiklah, ayo sarapan!" ajak Ino kepada yang lainnya.

Semuanyapun menuju ruang makan, mereka semua makan dengan bercakap-cakap.

Selesainya, Hinata dan Ino membereskan piring-piring bekas mereka makan.

"Aku sudah mendengar dari Hinata, tentang kalian." kata Neji ketika Hinata dan Ino hilang dibalik pintu dapur.

"Ekh!"

"Ya… dia selalu bercerita padaku. Aku titip dia padamu, aku sangat jarang berada di rumah, jadi tidak ada yang menjaganya, apalagi…"

"A, apalagi?"

"Ah… tidak. Pokoknya, aku percaya padamu. Jarang sekali dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada seorang lelaki seperti semalam, itu berarti dia serius."

"Ah… jadi kamu tahu ya?" kata Gaara sambil malu-malu.

"Aku cuma ingin minta satu hal, jika kamu memang serius, seperti apapun dia, tolong jangan tinggalkan dia sendiri."

"Me, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Gaara.

"Jika sudah waktunya, kamupun akan tahu." kata Neji. "Baiklah, rahasiakan ini darinya. Jangan bilang aku berbicara seperti ini kepadamu. Aku harus pergi, pekerjaanku menunggu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu…"

"Ah… sudah mau pergi lagi?" tanya Hinata yang telah kembali dari dapur.

"Ya… aku banyak urusan. Aku pergi dulu, Hinata, Ino. Dan kamu juga, Gaara." kata Neji sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan.

"Hati-hati kak." kata Hinata.

"Hah… dia itu sama saja dengan Sai, pekerjaan saja yang dia pikirkan!" kata Ino mengeluh sambil berjalan kearah ruang tamu.

"Hei! Hehehe, jangan samakan kakakku dengan Sai!" kata Hinata yang setengah berlari menyusul Ino.

"Hehehehe. Maaf kalau begitu." kata Ino.

Gaara tersenyum melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. Diapun menyusul mereka ke ruang tamu.

"Katanya kamu tinggal sendiri, Hinata?" tanya Gaara.

"Ah… maaf, maaf. Habisnya, kakak juga jarang pulang. Aku jadi lupa padanya. Hehehe."

"Jahat sekali kamu ternyata. Hehehehe." kata Gaara.

"Huu, Hinata memang seperti itu!" kata Ino.

"Hehehehe, aku ingin mandi dulu ya? Aku tinggal tidak apa 'kan?" tanya Hinata sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Yap, tidak apa-apa. Asalkan mandimu tidak lebih dari satu jam!" kata Ino.

"Hehehehe, kamu tahu aku gimana 'kan, Ino? Ya mungkin satu sampai tiga jam kalau begitu! Hehehehe." kata Hinata sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Huuuuu! Dasar dia itu! Aku saja tidak seperti itu!"

"Memang selalu selama itu kalau dia mandi?" tanya Gaara.

"Yap, paling cepat itu… satu jam untuk dia! Hehehehe."

"Wah… lalu kita sekarang?…"

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Biasanya aku berenang di kolam renang belakang, tapi ada kamu sih…"

"Hee, aku tidak tahu kalau disini ada kolam renang." kata Gaara. "Sudah lama aku tidak berenang."

"He? Kamu bisa berenang?" tanya Ino.

"Hehehehe. Ya… aku juara renang antar desa tahun lalu. Hehehehe."

"Hm… mau berenang bersama?" tanya Ino.

"Ah… kalau kamu tidak keberatan." tanya Gaara sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kebetulan aku juga membawa baju renang. Bagaimana kalau kamu bersiap?" kata Ino.

"Baiklah, silahkan duluan, nona. Hehehehe." canda Gaara.

"Hei! Jangan mulai bertingkah seperti Sai! Jangan panggil aku nona, tuan!" kata Ino kesal.

"Bercanda… maaf, maaf." kata Gaara meminta maaf.

"Hehehe, iya tidak apa. Sebentar lagi aku turun, tunggu aku ya?"

"Baiklah, aku naik dulu. Sepertinya aku membawa celana renang… he! Bukan yang seperti pakaian dalam tentunya!" kata Gaara ketika melihat tampang terkejut Ino.

"Hehehehe, aku kira…" kata Ino sambil menuju ke kamarnya

"Hm…" kata Gaara yang juga menuju ke kamarnya.

…

Beberapa saaat kemudian Gaara turun lalu menuju ke kolam renang.

Ino sudah berenang duluan.

"Hei! Aku kira kamu sudah disini!" kata Ino sambil meluncur.

"Hahaha. Maaf, tadi aku sedikit berberes di atas." kata Gaara sambil membuka bajunya.

"Wow, badanmu bagus, Gaara!" kata Ino yang melihat tubuh Gaara yang atletis. Wajahnya memerah

"Hehehehe. Terima kasih kalau begitu…" kata Gaara sambil terjun masuk ke dalam kolam.

Gaara langsung berenang kesana kemari. Terlihat perasaan senang yang tercermin dari wajahnya.

"Kamu senang sekali sepertinya, Gaara." kata Ino yang meluncur sejajar dengan Gaara.

"Iya, aku tidak pernah berenang di kolam seperti ini. Hehehehe." kata Gaara sambil meluncur.

"Hehehehe, baguslah kalau kamu senang." kata Ino sambil tersenyum.

"Hehehehe…" Gaara meluncur kesana kemari, sementara Ino melihatnya.

Ino terpukau melihat cara berenang Gaara yang sangat sempurna. Beberapa kali dia dibuat takjub olehnya.

"Hei, Gaara! belajar darimana kamu? Cara berenangmu hebat!" kata Ino beberapa saat kemudian.

Hm? Entahlah. Aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini dari kecil. Hehehe."

"Wah, enaknya jadi kamu! Hei! Bagaimana jika kamu menceritakan tentangmu?" pinta Ino.

"Hahahaha… kamu sama saja seperti Hinata! Semalam juga dia memintaku untuk bercerita…"

"Semalam?" tanya Ino heran.

"Yap, dia juga bercerita tentangmu." Gaara mendadak serius. "Hubunganmu dengan pacarmu… tidak akur ya?"

"Ah… ya, begitulah." kata Ino dengan tampang sedih.

"Maaf jika aku terlalu ikut campur."

"Tidak… tidak apa. Hehehe, ya… namanya Kiba. Hehehe, kelakuannya seperti anak kecil. Sebenarnya dia sangat lucu, hanya saja, perlakuannya padaku itu… dia, egois. Ya… mungkin karena memang sifatnya yang seperti itu. Sebelum ini aku masih dapat menerimanya, hanya saja, sekarang aku merasa semua ini tidak adil. Aku… aku…" Ino mulai menangis.

"Hei, sudahlah…" kata Gaara sambil mendekati Ino.

"Aku… aku sudah tak sanggup dengannya. Aku, aku benci dia!" kata Ino.

"Ya… aku mengerti, tapi… hentikan tangisanmu itu. Kumohon…" pinta Gaara.

"Gaara…" Ino mendadak memeluk Gaara sambil menangis sejadinya. Gaara hanya bisa mengelus rambut Ino dengan sedikit enggan.

"Su, sudahlah… jangan mempersulit dirimu sendiri." kata Gaara dengan nada menenangkan.

Ino melepas pelukannya, lalu menghapus air matanya sendiri. "Aku memang tidak harus seperti ini seharusnya, hanya saja…"

"Iya, aku mengerti. Sudah, jangan lagi menangis, Ino." kata Gaara sambil membantu Ino menghapus air matanya.

"Gaara, kamu baik…" Ino tiba-tiba mencium Gaara.

"…"

"A, ahh… ka, kalian…"

Hinata menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"Hina! I, ini tidak seperti apa yang kamu pikirkan!" kata Ino sambil naik ke tepi kolam.

"I, Ino… Ga, Gaara…" seperti kesakitan Hinata memegang dadanya, kemudian dia terjatuh… pingsan.

"Hei, hei, Hinata! Tidak! Dia kambuh! Gaara! Jaga dia! Aku akan memanggil ambulans!" kata Ino sambil berlari kedalam rumah.

Dengan cepat Gaara naik ke tepi kolam, lalu bergegas menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata!" panggil Gaara sambil menggoyangkan badan Hinata. Tapi mata gadis itu tidak mau membuka, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Aku sudah memanggil ambulans, kamu cepat ganti baju! Temani aku ke Rumah Sakit!"

"Hei! Ada apa sebenarnya ini!"

"Sudahlah cepat! Nanti akan aku jelaskan di jalan!"

"…" Gaara langsung melompat bangun, segera mengeringkan badannya kemudian mengganti bajunya. Sesudahnya dia kembali lagi ke tempat Hinata jatuh tadi.

"Hina! Hina! Sial!" Ino masih mencoba untuk menyadarkan Hinata.

"Biar aku angkat dia ke depan." kata Gaara sambil mengangkat Hinata. Lalu membawanya ke ruang depan, kemudian menidurkannya di sofa.

Beberapa saat kemudian ambulans datang…

"Nona Ino! Bagaimana keadaan Nona Hinata?" tanya salah seorang yang datang dari dalam ambulans sambil membawa tandu bersama seorang lagi.

"Sama seperti kemarin! Tolong cepatlah!" kata Ino.

'Sama? Kemarin?' tanya Gaara dalam hati.

"Baiklah!" kata orang itu sambil mengangkat Hinata keatas tandu, lalu keduanya membawa Hinata masuk kedalam ambulans.

"Kamu ikut aku, Gaara! Kita naik mobilku." kata Ino sambil menarik lengan Gaara.

Gaara hanya dapat mematuhi apa yang dibilang oleh Ino. Dia mengikuti Ino masuk ke dalam mobil.

…

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah berada ditengah jalan raya. Mobil Ino melaju di belakang ambulans yang membawa Hinata.

"Lalu, ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Gaara beberapa saat kemudian.

"Hahh, Hinata punya penyakit jantung, sangat amat parah. Sekarang ini dia bertahan hanya karena peralatan yang menopang jantungnya. Aku tidak tahu dia bisa bertahan sampai mana dengan kondisi seperti itu."

"Maksud kamu? Dia?"

"Ya… waktunya untuk hidup tidak lama lagi…" kata Ino sambil menangis.

"…" Gaara hanya bisa terdiam, menyadari keadaan yang sangat pahit ini. "Jadi? Hinata… akan… meninggal?" tanya Gaara.

"Ya… kecuali jika ada yang… mendonorkan jantung padanya…"

"Donor?"

"Ya, bertukar jantung dengan Hina singkatnya."

'Bertukar… jantung?'

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Ino dan Gaara bergegas ke ruang tempat Hinata dibawa.

Sesampainya…

"Gawat… Nona Hinata sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan lagi!" kata seorang dokter ketika dia melihat Ino datang.

"Bohong!" teriak Ino.

"Maaf Nona Ino, tapi kami sudah berusaha. Kecuali…"

"…" Ino menangis, Gaara terdiam. Ada suatu hal yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

"Harus ada yang mendonorkan jantungnya untuk Nona Hinata." lanjut dokter itu.

Dengan sekali menghela nafas, Gaara berkata, "Saya! Saya akan mendonorkan jantung saya."

"Ka, kamu sudah gila!" kata Ino tidak percaya.

"Aku serius Ino!"

"Ta, tapi!"

"Ino, ini untuk Hinata. Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu, tapi, aku jadian dengan Hinata semalam, aku sayang dia. Walau baru sehari, aku sudah menyayanginya. Biarkan aku…"

"Tapi akupun sayang kamu, bodoh!" teriak Hinata sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku juga tahu itu. hanya saja, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Hinata dengan keadaan seperti ini. Terima atau tidak, aku sayang dia. Aku berterima kasih untukmu yang sudah sayang padaku. Tapi, maaf…"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya. "Baiklah jika itu maumu…"

"Terima kasih, Ino…" kata Gaara sambil mengecup dahi Ino. "Siapkan saya, dokter!"

"Baiklah, sebelah sini…" kata dokter itu sambil membimbing Gaara masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan, meninggalkan Ino yang masih menangis…

…

Beberapa saat kemudian, Gaara diantarkan oleh salah seoarang yang sepertinya asisten dokter, menuju ruang operasi. Sejenak Gaara memandang wajah Hinata yang lemah. Ada sebuah alat disebelahnya yang memperlihatkan kondisi jantungnya yang sepertinya semakin melemah. Seperti bimbang, Gaara kemudian mengecup pelan dahi Hinata, lalu dengan mantap di berkata, "Saya siap!"

"Baiklah, mari sini…" kata dokter yang mengantarkannya tadi. "Semoga berhasil…" katanya sambil tersenyum. Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, tolong bius dia!" perintah dokter kepada salah satu asistennya.

Seorang asistennya maju dengan membawa jarum suntik yang berisi obat bius. Dengan berhati-hati dia menyuntikan obat itu ke lengan Gaara.

Rasa kantuk mulai menjalar di dalam tubuhnya ketika obat itu mulai bereaksi, beberapa saat kemudian dia tak sadarkan diri…

…

Entah telah berapa lama Gaara tak sadarkan diri, ketika dia merasa terpanggil oleh seseorang…

"Gaara?"

Ada seseorang yang memanggilnya…

"Gaara?"

'Siapa?'

Ingin dia bertanya kepada orang yang memanggilnya itu, hanya saja entah mengapa suaranya tidak mau keluar…

Perlahan Gaara membuka matanya…

"Gaara?" terdengar lagi suara yang sama, memanggil namanya…

"Hi, Hinata?" panggil Gaara lemas.

"Aku disampingmu, sayang."

Gaara menengok kesampingnya. Ada satu lagi ranjang dengan Hinata diatasnya. Hinata tersenyum kepadanya, hanya saja Gaara tidak dapat membalas senyumannya itu.

"Kamu bodoh!" kata Hinata. "Kenapa kamu malah mendonorkan jantungmu untukku?"

"I, itu untukmu… ja, jaga baik-baik… itu satu hal berharga yang aku punya selain kamu…"

Hinata mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Tapi, ini saja tidak cukup! A, aku butuh kamu!"

"A, aku masih disini…"

"Gaara…"

"Hai kalian! Sudah sadar? Kalian tak sadar selama dua hari! Lihatlah ini, ada tamu untuk kalian!" kata seorang suster yang dibaliknya ternyata ada Ino…

"Hina! Maafkan aku! Karena aku, kamu sampai seperti ini… aku… aku tidak tahu kalau kamu dan Gaara sudah…"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Harusnya dia yang sekarang kamu cemaskan!" kata Hinata sambil menengok kearah Gaara.

"Ha, hai Ino…"

"Gaara! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino.

"Hehe, se, seperti yang kamu lihat." kata Gaara sambil tersenyum sangat tipis.

Mereka bertiga bercakap-cakap sampai beberapa lama…

Setiap hari Ino selalu mengunjungi mereka…

Setelah kurang lebih tiga bulan, dokter mengizinkan mereka untuk pulang…

Mereka dijemput oleh Neji yang baru pulang untuk mengabarkan kondisi Hinata kepada orangtuanya…

Sesampainya di rumah, keadaan berangsur membaik, Hinata dan Gaara terlihat sangat riang, Sai akhirnya diputuskan oleh Hinata dengan alasan dia sama sekali tidak terlihat batang hidungnya ketika Hinata ada di rumah sakit, walau bukan itu alasan yang sebenarnya. Sementara itu Ino, ternyata berpacaran dengan Neji. Entah bagaimana kisah mereka berdua sampai bisa berpacaran seperti sekarang.

"Ya… entahlah, aku juga tidak habis pikir bagaimana kalian bisa jadian!" kata Gaara pada suatu malam.

"Hehehehe, ternyata kakakmu ini sangat baik, Hinata!" kata Ino.

"Ya… tapi awas saja kalian berdua! Jangan sampai bertengkar!" kata Hinata.

"Ya… adikku. Jangan cerewet seperti itu!" kata Neji.

"Hahahaha… lalu, bagaimana keadaanmu, Gaara?" tanya Ino kemudian.

"Ya… akhirnya aku bisa tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata selama ini. Hehehe." kata Gaara sambil tertawa.

"Gaara!" teriak Hinata.

"Ah… iya iya maaf!"

"Hehehehe, sudahlah! Kalian ini masih saja! Hinata! Kamu harus menjaga Gaara!" kata Ino sambil mengacak rambut Hinata.

"Ya… aku mengerti. Karena dia sudah memberikan hal yang berharga…"

"Satu hal berharga selain kamu tentunya."

"Ah, iya iya aku tahu! Aku akan menjagamu, Gaara!" kata Hinata sambil memeluk Gaara.

"Baiklah, aku mau pulang dulu kalau begitu!" kata Ino.

"Aku antar?" tawar Neji.

"Baiklah sayang…"

"Ayo! Hinata, jaga rumah! Sepertinya habis ini aku tidak langsung pulang, kerjaanku menumpuk." kata Neji.

"Iya kakakku…"

"Baiklah, jaga dirimu, Hinata, Gaara! Aku pulang dulu ya! Sampai ketemu!" kata Ino sambil memeluk Hinata, kemudian berjalan mengikuti Neji keluar rumah.

"Ya… semoga saja mereka bisa lebih baik." kata Gaara.

"Ya… aku harap begitu." kata Hinata.

"…"

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

"Sedikit, sesak…"

"Oh, tidak… Gaara kamu tidak apa?"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa, mungkin seper… arrghhh!"

"Gaara!" teriak Hinata.

Gaara terjatuh dari sofa. Badannya mengejang. Dia kesulitan bernafas…

"Hinata! Gaara! Ada apa?" tanya Neji bersama Ino yang ternyata mendengar teriakan Hinata.

"Gaara kak!" teriak Hinata menangis.

"Sial! Ini harus dibawa ke rumah sakit…"

"Ti, tidak usah…" kata Gaara.

"Gaara, tolong… ayo sayang…" pinta Hinata.

"Ti, tidak, ookkhh…" darah menyembur dari mulut Gaara.

"Gaara!" teriak Hinata yang terkena muntahan darah Gaara.

"Hi, Hinata… su, sudah batasnya…"

"Tidak! Gaara!..."

"Heh! Ja, jangan menangis seperti itu! I, ini memang sudah takdirku bu, bukan?"

"Tapi…"

"Tugasku… adalah menggantikanmu… Hinata… ookkhhhh…" sekali lagi darah menyembur dari mulut Gaara.

"Gaara, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kami harus membawamu ke rumah sakit!" kata Ino.

"Ti, tidak! Ka, kalian hanya membuang waktu saja… a, aku sudah tahu i, ini dekat…"

"Gaara…" semakin menjadi tangisan Hinata.

"Hi, Hinata… to, tolong jaga i, itu untukku… meskipun a, aku tidak ada… a, aku akan tetap hidup didalam dirimu… di hatimu… i, izinkan aku untuk menggantikan po, posisimu… da, dan satu hal yang mesti ka, kamu ingat… apapun itu, a, aku cin, cinta kamu…" kata Gaara terbata sambil tersenyum.

"Aku juga Gaara! Aku juga…"

Hinata berkata sambil mencium bibir Gaara yang penuh dengan darah…

Gaara mulai kehilangan kesadaran…

Ciumannya terasa semakin melemah…

Gaara terjatuh di pangkuan Hinata…

"Gaara!" teriak Hinata sambil menangis sejadinya…

Hinata masih tetap memanggil nama Gaara sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Gaara yang terkulai lemas tak bernyawa…

Neji dan Ino mencoba untuk menenangkan Hinata yang begitu shock melihat kekasihnya pergi, tepat dihadapannya…

Ino memanggil ambulans, untuk membawa jenazah Gaara ke rumah sakit, untuk dipersiapkan sebelum dikuburkan…

…

Gaara telah berkorban menukarkan hidupnya untuk seorang yang dia cinta. Meskipun kematian yang harus dia temui sebagai akibatnya, dia masih bisa tersenyum…


End file.
